One Piece Legacy: The X Fights part 12
Everyone was in the center of the stadium, with about a thousand people in it. Tack lifted his head, and looked around. He was confused by the huge number, and put his head back down. "Way too many people are here!" Oak nodded, and folded his arms. "Indeed. I bet the herd shall be thinned." "THIN, IT WILL!" A large man laughed, and slapped Tack in the back. He thumbed to his face. "I'm Ronan! I have a bounty of 21 million, and called the roller! You?" "Tack. Chaos child." Ronan instantly face faulted, and ran away, dragging his crew. Tack scratched his head, and looked to Oak. "Why do people freak out?" "The man who defeated Brog, and considered a rival by a Warlord is considered a dangerous foe. Your reputation among your deeds in Water 7, defeating the Sensational 6 and Masatoshi is also probably being spread as we speak." Some pirates hear that, and all are shocked. "They beat the Sensational 6... AND A 3RD STAR!" Dozens of pirates all freak out, and run away. Masatoshi, sitting on a beam far away, let's out a deep breath, and looks down. "Yeah, I deserve some public shame. I'm a shitty person." The Knight, standing on the beam next to Masatsohi, nods. "You are." "Do you ever sit?" "I don't sit." "Don't sit? What the hell are you, a robot?!" "No." Masatoshi pouts, and Malk looks around. "Almost a hundred pirates left, didn't they?" Freya nods, and looks around, still bored. "Yeah, but 900 are still here." They hear clapping, and Xander appears on a balcony, right next to Justin. Xander leans on the railing, and smirks. "Congratulations, you made this easier! You should be happy, that the remaining members are willing to battle so many super rookies here... But none of you are important! So, please just die." Xander hears yelling, about how he sucks, statements about how awful a human he is, and comments about his cologne being intoxicating. He agreed with the last part. Xander grabs a gun, and fires it multiple times in the air. "Calm down! Look, we have a miniature fight contest, to decide who shall fight! So... The last eight, will win! So, basically, what i'm trying to say is... KILL EACH OTHER DEAD!" One pirate raises his arm, and Xander points at him. "Kill each other dead? That doesn't make sense." "You... Leave." The pirate walks out of the tournament. Xander claps his hand. "Go back to killing each other." Two pirates stare at each other, and start to attack each other. Hundreds of pirates jump at each other, and start clawing at each other. Hillary notices three pirates rush at her, and she snaps her finger. Lorrie is right in front of them, and slices at them. Joy does a back flip, and kicks a pirate in the face. One of the pirates screams. "Holy crap, that guy was Captain Gio! He had a bounty of 45 million!" One pirate kicks him in the chest. "I love it when my enemy's sprout exposition! It allows me to do a surprise attack!" One pirate drop kicks him. "OH YEAH!" Nozaki dodges attacks, and side steps an axe. He grabs a smaller axe, and slashes at the pirate, knocking him out instantly. Nozaki trips another pirate, and kicks one in the face. Nozaki dodges a thrown pirate, and notices Delphir smacking pirates around. "WEAK! TOO WEAK!" One massive pirate rushes at Nozaki, and Nozaki does a back flip, dodging them. The pirate, lifts his spear, and throws it at Oak. Oak catches the spear, and throws it back at the pirate, hitting him in the shoulder. The pirate goes down, and ten pirates jump from behind him. With one slash, all of them go down, and Freya sheaths her sword. "Too weak. Try again in 1,000 years." She blocks a sword strike, and the pirate who attacked her smirks. "I'm..." "No one important." She slices him, and he drops. She looks around, and notices a man in purple armor slamming his arms down. Dozens of pirates fly in the air, and the man slaps them aside. Freya counts the amount of pirates he took down. 60. He might be dangerous. Freya rushes at him, and slashes at him. The man blocks the attack, and stares at Freya. "Freya. We meet again." - Tack, looks around, and notices a large circle around him. He scratches his head, and takes a step. The pirates take a few steps away, and go back to fighting. Tack pouts. "No one wants to fight me." "I WILL!" A large man, jumps into the area, and slams his stomach. He is a large man with a pompadour, a fur coat, and has beer in his mouth. Tack is shocked, and pointed at him. "Rangton! You grew 4 feet, and got hair!" "I'm not Rangton, I'm Tango." Tack pumps his hands in the air. "TANGO! WE ARE NOW ENEMIES! I hope you have a fun time fighting me." "Of course." Tack pulls his hand out, and punches at him. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM!" Tango blocks the attack, with one hand. He takes a sip of his beer, and kicks dust in the air. Tack gags, and the man is behind Tack. He smacks Tack with the beer bottle, having it shatter. Tack turns around unharmed, but covered in alcohol. Tack licks himself, and gags. "Alcohol tastes bad." "It does, but you know what loves it?" "Who?" "Fire." Tango drops a lit match on Tack. Tack bursts in flames, and Tack panics. He runs around, and stops. "WAIT! STOP, DROP, ROLL!" Tack drops, and begins to roll. He gets up, now not on fire. He pats himself, and sighs. "Okay, I'm safe." Tango rushes at Tack, kicking Tack in the gut. Tack is pushed back, and he winces. He notices his stomach has a small hole, and Tango lifts his leg. It has a small metal k I've on its tip, and Tango laughs. "Sorry kid, but I'm an improvisor." Tack winces, but grins. "You're tough! That's good! Now, time for me to repay you the debt." Tack crouches, and pumps himself. He begins to steam up, and has blue marks all over him. "Advanced Level." He pulls his arm back, and Tango instantly gulps. "I have a bad..." "ADVANCED BAM!" Tack punches Tango in the gut, and Tango spits up blood. Tango is pushed back, and slams into a wall. Tango holds his gut, and Tack takes his fist back. Tango is on his knee, and pulls out a set of dented armor. "Had I not used wootz metal, I would have been unconscious... Not bad kid! You're pretty strong! More then me... So... STRATEGIC/COWARDLY RETREAT!" Tango runs away, and Tack watches him run. Tack sighs. "Aww man." A pirate rushes at Tack. "TIME TO DIE, CHAOS CHILD!" Tack backhands the Pirate, and sighs. "Why do the strong ones run away?" - Ouki dodged several attacks, and struck one pirate in the neck. With a few movements, he knocked out a few more. He heard a swoosh, and ducked. Over 50 pirates flew in the air, and Ouki stood up. Fisk rubbed his mace like tail, and notices Ouki staring at him. "What you looking at?" "Just a future rival... Or... Was." Ouki rushes at Fisk, and Fisk blocks his attack. Ouki disappeared, and Fisk punched his left side. Ouki ducked, and smirked. "How did you know?" "I didn't. I can just tell. It's a thing called Haki. I would tell you to learn it, but you won't be able to walk for weeks." "Ooh, how scary. I'm shaking." "Yeah... You?" "Ouki." "Ouki. Wait... where am I?" Ouki was completely confused. He had no idea what was happening, and even he would have to admit that he had no control over this. - Oliver was sitting Indian position, and had her arms folded. She snarled, and looked around. Watching the Pirates fight more and more only made her angrier. She let out a scream, and got up. "YOU CALL YOURSELF MEN?! THIS IS WEAK! PATHETIC! EVEN HUMILIATING! NOW, HOW ABOUT YOU ALL JUST SLEEP!" A huge burst went out, and knocked out over 500 pirates. When they fell, only 42 people were standing. Xander, and Justin both shivered a little, and Xander looked to Justin, obviously nervous about what happened. "Justin... Care to explain?" "I can't... I have no idea. Aside... Of the infamous Conquerers Haki ability. In one in a million people. I'm shocked that anyone here can even have that ability." Xander nods, and he claps his hands. Everyone stopped fighting, and looked to Xander. "Well... That was fun! Now... Uhh... Follow me!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc